


The Legends of Superflarrow Drabbles

by FreyReh



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: This is where I'll post little drabbles for the 4-way crossover... little tidbits here and there. i'll add characters to the lists as they pop up in my fics. Warning: There WILL be spoilers. So be aware of that before you read!





	1. Where's Snart? (Barry & Ray)

_note: this was written before I saw the episode, so I'm glad that this is how it happened on the show! :)_

 

Barry watched as the Legend’s crew filed in. He recognized Ray and waved and shook Stein’s hand in greeting. He and Jax nodded before he moved on to say hello to the others. Looking around, Barry saw Mick, and he waved at the man who used to be his enemy. Well, he probably was still, just not as much. All Mick did was roll his eyes and look away. Barry continued to look around the room, noticing that someone was missing. He frowned and then got a sudden, sinking feeling in his gut. 

“Hey… Where’s Snart?” he asked, holding his breath. He’d messed up the timeline. What if… What if his tampering affected Snart’s story as well? But from what he’d read through news articles and looked up online, he hadn’t seen any discrepancies when it’d come to the villain turned hero.

The Legends crew tensed then looked away, refusing to meet his curious gaze. It was Ray who spoke up. Told the story of how Leonard Snart, the man who insisted hero wasn’t on his resume, saved them all. Barry felt a sort of pride in Leonard, knowing he’d finally taken the right path. Knowing that there was good in him after all. Looking at Mick now, remaining with the heroes instead of going back to his old ways, Barry had to wonder if there wasn’t a bit more good in him than expected as well. Though he was sad, too. Sad that he couldn’t shake Snart’s hand and say he was proud. Well, Snart would have probably punched him for doing that, but it would’ve been worth it. Barry offered his condolences, noticing the way Mick clenched his jaw and fist. 

When this was all over, Barry would talk to him. Mick might not like it, or even want the conversation… But he’d get it. The same one Snart got. About how he was more than a villain. That he was a hero. That he deserved the second chance he was getting at doing the right thing instead of the wrong. He smiled to himself, his secret thoughts rolling inside his head of Leonard, before standing at attention and coming up with a plan to fight the Dominators. 

The heroes had a world to save.


	2. Got Your Back, Jack (Mick & Kara)

“Hey!”

Mick looked up from cleaning his gun to Supergirl. She was in her civilian attire instead of her suit and he did a double-take as she adjusted the glasses she didn’t need while holding a simple pink box. He eyed her once more before going back to his heatgun, continuing to slowly and meticulously clean it in the same way Snart showed him the first night he’d gotten his gun. 

“What do you want?” he asked, keeping his voice monotone, making it sound like she was annoying him. Though, truth be told, he really didn’t have anyone else around him that really talked to him other than Ray. And he was busy trying to track the signal of the mother ship the others were on. Amaya was back on Waverider and Sara was MIA. Yeah, those he tolerated weren’t around and here was Supergirl and her bubbly persona looking to sunshine all over his dark mood. 

“Oh! Well, when I use my powers I consume a lot of energy and need to eat. _A lot_. Kinda like Barry? Anyway, we went out and got some doughnuts!” She opened the box and Mick felt and heard his stomach growl when his eyes connected with the glazed bear-claws. There were chocolate covered ones too with little sprinkles… but bearclaws were his favorite. Out of his peripheral vision he saw her bite her bottom lip as if to hide a smile. “Want one?”

“No thanks.”

“Are you sure?” she asked, practically waving the box under his nose. His fingers twitched and his mouth was watering but he refused to take the treat. 

“Look. I’m not here to make friends.”

“Okay…” she started, sounding confused: and maybe a little hurt by his tone. He stuffed down the guilt the best he could but he felt it, right under the surface, and sighed. She looked like a sad little librarian whose books he’d just burned up. “If you don’t want one, that’s fine. I just… Well, okay then.”

“Wait,” he said as she turned away, she turned back to him quickly and smiled as he waved her back over with a gloved hand. He took a bearclaw then pointed at her.  “This doesn’t mean we’re friends.”

“Of course not,” she said, going along with his request. “But, you are part of this team, Mick. And even if you do not wish to consider me a friend… I still consider you one.” She reached into the box and grabbed one more wrapped bearclaw and placed it on the table next to his gun so that he could have two. “And despite what Jax said, I’ve seen enough to know you’re quite smart Mick Rory.”

She smiled brightly at him while popping the lid back on the box. He sighed. 

“Hey Supergirl!” he called out to her, making her turn to him, her smile even larger than before. Yes, he called her Supergirl instead of Skirt. If she would show him kindness and respect… Then he’d do the same for her. “When the time comes… I got your back… Even though your back is indestructible.”

“And I have yours, Mick.”

“Just don’t go peepin’ my backside,” he said with a grin before biting into his pastry.

“I… I _don’t_ … That isn’t how that works!” she insisted, a wild blush spreading over her cheeks. 

“Whatever you say!”

_**END** _


	3. Eyes of Blue (Sara/Leonard)

Sara sighed while looking out at the the garden. Her sister was getting married today and she couldn’t be happier. Laurel and Oliver had the relationship Sara continued to look for day in and day out. She wanted that happiness. That contentment.  Her parents had always called her a free spirit, not wanting to be tied down… but as of late, it was something she was kinda wanting. Things like marriage and kids and settling down had never been on her mind till now, with her sister’s wedding just around the corner.

She frowned while thinking back to a few minutes ago. Oliver had looked… Different. Different than what she remembered. He’d looked panicked and looked like a man ready to run. She’d threatened him, and suddenly flashes of them together had her rushing outside. Flashes that seemed like forgotten memories. On a boat, with Oliver, in bed—

But that was crazy. She’d never thought of Oliver in that way! Besides, her sister loved Oliver. She’d never do that to her! Things like that had been happening to her lately. Flashes of memories of things that’d never happened before. Of getting shot with arrows and falling. Of being some weird ninja with a beautiful brunette woman. Of being on a spaceship!

It was crazy!

Shaking her head she turned, ready to head inside, then stopped as she met the gaze of a man with startling blue eyes. She felt something in her heart ping and another flash hit her. Of sitting with this man, somewhere very cold, and him draping a coat over her shoulders. She closed her eyes and shook her head. When she opened her eyes he was gone. 

Where did he go?

“Looking for me?” She whirled around. He’d snuck up behind her! He was wearing a tux but she knew almost everyone attending the wedding (her sister made sure of it) and didn’t recognize him from any of the pictures. Perhaps he was the staff? “Couldn’t help but notice you seemed a little upset. Getting cold feet?”

“What?” she asked. “Oh!” She laughed. “I’m not getting married.” At his quirked brow she clarified. “My sister is!”

“Oh,” he said, putting his hands in his pockets. “Silly me.”

“Um… Who are you?” she asked, a niggling thought in the back of her head insisted that he was lying. That he knew exactly who he’d been talking to. 

“I’m-”

Another flash, this one more intense, of him shouting for her to go while she said no. Of them kissing. A goodbye kiss. Before she picked up a man. Of her running, then looking behind her, whispering goodbye before sprinting to a ship in the distance. She blinked, shaking her head again, looking up at him almost desperately as if he could tell her what was going on. 

“Leonard Snart,” she whispered… “Crook.”

“Excuse me?” he asked, a flicker of something in his eyes. Surprise, maybe?

“I have to go,” she said, stepping back. 

“Maybe you should go lay down,” he said. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Sara turned away from him and practically ran to the opposite side of the house. She stumbled and stopped to pull off her shoes before running in the grass. She felt like she was running from something important and fought every piece of her that wanted to turn around and find that man again.

Then, she stopped when seeing Oliver and a man she didn’t know fighting someone in an orange and black mask. She leaned heavily against a tree as more memories came of the said masked man. An unknown force took over her body when she saw Oliver in trouble. A force that she was ready to stop fighting… 

She’d see him again. Leonard. Just a glimpse. Standing in the window of the Queen mansion looking down at her intensely. She’d smile, lips tingling from the last memory she had of him, before going with the others to escape the world that’d been perfect.

**END**


	4. Lost but Not Forgotten (Felicity & Ray)

“Hey. How’re you doing?”

Ray looked up from his tech suit to see Felicity standing there. She looked the same. Beautiful and just… Felicity. He smiled, putting the tools down to address her properly. Flash’s lightning strike had shorted some circuits, but it wasn’t so severe that he’d be incapacitated. It’d actually given him a good idea to modify some of the circuitry so the next time something like that happened, he wouldn’t be taken out of the fight so fast. 

“Good. I guess. For having my brains scrambled.”

“That bad, huh?” she asked with a sympathetic look, sipping her coffee, a small bit of her lipstick smearing on the white, plastic lid.

“I…” He really thought about it. “No. I mean. It gave us all the lives we’ve been wanting… In a way. I guess. It wasn’t awful, but…”

“But?” she prompted with a quirk of her eyebrow. 

“We were together, in that world, you know,” he said. 

“O-Oh? Really? I mean I’d heard about Laurel, and… Stuff…”

“We were engaged!” said Ray, laughing while shaking his head. “A-And nothing against you Felicity. I think the world of you. I mean, I loved you… Yeah. But I also loved Kendra. We were engaged. Kendra and I.”

“I-What? You were engaged?” she asked, stepping closer, more than excited to be getting some new scoop. “What happened?”

“She went to go be with the other guy,” he said, not bitterly, but sadly. “As is my life, I guess.”

“Ray…”

“Oh. Oh! I’m sorry. I didn’t… I’m just… I’m not thinking clearly.”

“Something is bothering you,” said Felicity. “I can tell.” She smiled, putting a hand on his elbow. “We were close, Ray. I know when things are off.”

“That world was supposed to be my darkest desires come true. Where everything I wanted was handed to me. Sara and Oliver never… They never lost Laurel. But I still lost Anna. I mean, why would my brain not choose _her_ to be with?” Ray started pacing, gesturing almost wildly while Felicity just watched him as he got it all out. “I mean, like I said, nothing against _you_ -”

“No future offense taken,” she insisted. 

“But why not Anna? Why wouldn’t my mind default to her? Why wouldn’t I want my happy ending with her? I feel… I feel like I’m forgetting her. Betraying her in a way. Sometimes… Sometimes I forget things. And I panic, and I can’t breathe, until I can remember. Like what shampoo she used. What she liked to put in her coffee… Things like that.”

“Oh, Ray,” said Felicity, her voice tight, tears springing in her eyes. 

“Don’t cry. Please don’t cry. Because if you cry I cry,” he said, but it was too late, and his eyes were turning a slight shade of red while he wiped at them to keep the tears from falling. “God I miss her, Felicity. Everything about her. I just… I just don’t know…”

“Ray, you loved her. She was your fiancee. I don’t think some fake, made up world would  change how you felt… _How_ you feel, about her.”

“If she’d had been there. I don’t know what I’d have done. Thea almost stayed. If she’d have been there… I might have wanted to stay, too. Even if it wasn’t real.”

Felicity wrapped her arms around Ray and he eagerly returned her hug. They stayed like that for a moment until a throat cleared. Both turned to see Jax standing there, pointing a thumb over his shoulder in the general direction of the whole group. 

“Nate may have inadvertently saved all our asses.” Jax looked to Ray and frowned. “You good?”

“I’m good! Just… Give me a minute.”

“Okay.”

“Thanks, Felicity,” said Ray, after Jax left. “For listening. For being you. You know, while being in that world, I was reminded all over again why I fell in love with you.”

“I’ll always be there for you, Ray. Whenever you need to vent, I’m your girl. And I love you, too.” She laughed, shaking her head while wiping her tears away like he was. “Geez. Get it together, Felicity! Good grief.” That earned her a laugh from Ray. “Now, how about we go kick some alien butt? Hm?”

**END**


End file.
